


The Jensen Brothers

by Farfallama



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farfallama/pseuds/Farfallama
Summary: Word's gotten out: you don't mess with the Jensen brothers.





	The Jensen Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Written in outsider POV, because I'm a sucker for other people talking about how much Clay and Justin are brothers.  Set in some kind of vague future where everything has been resolved. Rated T for Language.  Further notes at the bottom.

Jesse held open the door to the locker bay, gesturing for the new students to file inside.  He had shown them the cafeteria, the media center, the sports fields, and now he was going to explain Liberty High's classroom system.  Jesse wondered again how he'd let Courtney sucker him into giving a tour to the newbies.

"If you guys follow me, I'll show you how the room number system works and how to open your new locker," Jesse recited, walking backwards so the whole group could see him.  As he pivoted, he bumped into a body.  Before he could so much as apologize, the person was already righting him with hands on his shoulders and a smile on his face.

"Hey Jesse.  So you're the one who ended up with this group?  I mean, considering Courtney has banned me from doing new student tours," Clay Jensen rambled, one hand still on Jesse's shoulder.

"Remember what happened last time you led one of these tours, dumbass?  Of course she doesn't trust you," Justin Foley-Jensen cut in.  Clay reached out with his free hand and shoved Justin's shoulder.

"Yeah, well, things are different now.  Anyway, Jesse, let me know if you need revision on your History paper, okay?  If you give me three days, I can look it over and get it back to you before the deadline."

"Jesus, Jensen, you're such a fucking nerd.  Let's go, we're gonna be late to lunch, and I'm starving."

"Whatever, shithead.  You're always starving."

Jesse stood for a moment, watching the still-bickering brothers walk away, before turning back to the group.  His own bewilderment was mirrored back at him.  "Those are the Jensen brothers," he began.  "Don't mess with the Jensen brothers."

"What's so special about them," one of the students asked.

"Let me put it to you this way: the last person that messed with the Jensen brothers was a rapist who ended up in jail for three months.  Clay Jensen let himself get beat up to get a confession, and Justin Foley-Jensen went to jail for six months to ensure a conviction.  Those guys are hardcore," Jesse replied.

"Okay, so, don't mess with the Jensen brothers.  Anything else?"

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, I haven't written in a while and I'm a bit rusty.  I had this idea on the way to work, though, and couldn't get it out of my head until I wrote it down. Also, it's my HC that Justin hyphenates for a few years before he drops "Foley."
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
